Diaz Card
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: Lewie and Beast have gotten the Diaz Card. Somthing they could use to get out of trouble for which happens alot. So when the best opportunity showed up they desided to use it knowing full well you cant say no to the Diaz Card. What will they use the Diaz Card on, and would it be worth it? Only one way to find out.


I don't own, work for know anyone who owns and or works for Disney and Disney's Stuck in the Middle in anyway. This story was requested by: **assmonkey11**

* * *

Harley was babysitting her two brother's Lewie and Beast while the rest of the family was out to one of Georgie dance with her squad. The twins where not welcome back to the school yet and Harley decided to stay behind and watch them. So it was just the of them so the twins thought. They where up in their room with their dirty underwear on their faces. They where pretending to be luchador wrestlers and was ready to fight when they heard a noise. They quickly went to it and saw Harley and Adan making out. They would care less about this but Harley was nothing in her bra and panties while Adan was just in his boxers. They looked at each other and quickly went up the stairs to grab Ethan's video camera and started to record.

The next day the twins decided to use this video to their advantage. As they too want Harley do the same to them she did with Aidan. The two stopped Harley and looked at each other with Lewie had camera in hand.

"We know What you did yesterday with Adan and we want the same thing."

"What are you two talking about?"

"Oh you know. You had sex and we want to have sex with you."

"No I'm not going to do that."

"We have prove. Show her Beast."

Beast opened up the camera and pressed play. However it would not play.

"Why is it not playing?" Beast asked

"Because there is no tape so you got nothing." Harley said.

"Well you got us there well I guess we can't blackmail you." Lewie said "High five" Lewie with his hand up.

Harley shook her head and soon gave him a high five as their hands touched Lewie smiled.

"We use the Diaz Card."

"How did you guys get it?"

"We saw mom eating secret cookies." Beast said.

"Yah its always good to have a back up plan." Lewie said. "So the family will be out again tonight. So it be us three."

Harley sighed and can't believe they had the Diaz Card. Now she be involved in a taboo act for the second time in her young life. This time her underage sex be incest. It was only noon and time felt like it was going even slower. Harley was just waiting for the rest of the family to leave so she can get this over with. When the time did arrive she wanted to do it quick.

"Ok lets do this and get it over with." Harley said.

The twins sat on the couch and quickly took everything off besides their undies. They patted the seat next to them and Harley walked slowly to the couch.

"Can we go somewhere else?"

"Why? It was good enough when it was with Adan." Lewie responded.

Harley sighed and removed everything until she was just in her bra and panties that reveled her B cup breasts. Lewie was the first to lean in and waited for Harley to kiss his lips. Harley shook her head and closed her eyes as their lips soon touched. She was hoping they did not know that Adan and her was French kissing the other day. Luckily her hopes where answered as Lewie just let his lips touch Harley's. After a few seconds Beast wanted a turn and pulled Lewie away and placed his twin's lips with his. As their lips touched he did not see what was the big deal is of kissing. After awhile Beast removed his lips and just shrugged.

"Ok now remove your bra so we can suck your breasts just like you know who did." Lewie said.

"Yah and since there is two of us we each take one boobs and switch."

Harley can't believe this. She wished she could back down but that's not the rules of the Diaz Card. Once her bare breasts was reveled the twins saw red markings on them.

"Is that normal for boobs to have those" Beast said touching one of Adan's love marks.

"Beast those are hickies remember Adan was all over them."

"Oh did not know that could happen."

"Would you two just get on with it?"

Lewie and Beast shrugged and went after their sisters breasts. The twins soon sucked on their sister's breasts. She quickly moaned. She never thought having both breasts would feel this good. After awhile the twins switched placed and counted to suck away on her breasts. After leaving their own marks it was Harley turn to leave marks on them guessing that Adan got some as well. "First me then Beast" The boys leaned back and waited for the same treatment that Adan got. Harley soon started to kiss Lewie chest. She kissed and sucked his right nipple until it was hard before moving to the left. Once the left was hard she was about to pull down Lewie's undies but was stopped by Beast.

"My turn."

Lewie was disappointed it stopped there as Harley moved to Beasts chest. She gave the same treatments starting with the right nipple then his left. At this point the twins where hard. Once Harley was done with Beast she moved back to Lewie to pull down his undies. She looked at his four inch hard dick. She took a breath as she was about to suck a second dick.

"Wait I should go first this time."

Beast said. Lewie was disappointed as he wanted to be first again. Harley looked at Lewie for the ok. The young boy sighed and nodded. Beast then smiled as Harley removed his undies. Harley put her hair back before going down and started to suck Beast's dick. She was glad that they did not have monster dicks like Adan that was hard to suck every inch of unlike her brothers. She can't say the same about Ethan's dick as she never seen it since they where very little. Beast just moaned as Harley sucked away while Lewie moved his hand up and down onto his own dick. Something the young twins saw Ethan do when the older boy thought they where asleep. They where going to use the card on him to ask what he was doing but that same day they caught what Harley was doing and thought this was better then just moving their hand up and down on their dicks. Sexual instances took over beast as he got closer to his first ever orgasm. He placed his hands on the back of Harley's head and started to face fuck her sisters mouth. Once the feeling was getting too much he had to say something.

"I'm going to pee."

Harley knowing that Beast is not going to pee kept sucking away until Beast had his first dry cum. The young boy started to shake as Harley pulled off of him.

"Wow did not know it would be cute seeing you getting your first orgasm."

Harley turned to Lewie who had his dick in hand. "Your turn" Lewie let go of his dick and Harley soon had all of Lewie's dick in her mouth. As for Lewie he did not last long at all due to him already playing with himself. Lewie was disappointed that Harley did not suck his dick that long when he gotten his first orgasm as he shook as well. While Lewie shook Harley can't help wonder why she was wet.

'Am I turned on by incest with my brothers, or is it just the fact it's sex?' Harley thought as she removed her panties revealing her hairless pussy.

She sat on Lewie's face with her pussy on his mouth. Lewie soon recalled Adan licking it and soon stook out his tong and began licking her pussy. Harley then began to moan as her pussy was becoming more wet. After awhile Beast wanted a turn so he went to help Lewie out. The two tongs was feeling great to Harley as she moaned away while squeezing her breasts. Harley was getting close to her orgasm while the twins counted to eat her out. After a few more licks it became too much for her as she squirted onto both of Lewie, and Beast's faces. They quickly stopped what they where doing and pulled away from her pussy.

"Did you pee on us?" The twins asked.

Harley wondered if she could lie but if she did it be breaking the Diaz Card rule. "No its my pussy juices. It helps to get things into it and Adan seems to like the taste as he said it makes his dick bigger."

Hearing that the boys began eating out Harley one more time until she squirted. She then knew it was time to slid one of her brother's dick's in her pussy. She for one was glad for two things. One she did not get fucked in the ass that night and two, they can't cum yet. Harley knew two things when it comes to the last thing they wanted. The twins will fight who gets to slide their four inch dick into them first, and that after being fucked by Adan she can easily take her brothers at the same time. Harley told her brothers how she wanted it. Which was each of them on their backs on opposite ends so their dick and balls where touching each other. Harley soon took a deep breath before sliding her brother's dicks into her pussy at the same time. She started out slow ridding there dicks and was careful too, as she did weigh little bit more then they did. While ridding their dicks all three began to moan. Her fucking herself became faster and faster to the point Lewie and Beast's sexual instincts took over again as they trusted into her as she continued to ride their four inch dicks. The feeling ended becoming too much for Harley as she begin to squirt a third time.

The boys for one was not far behind as after a few more thrusts the boys had their second dry cum of the day. She soon got off of the twins and the twins wanted more and Harley could see it in their eyes. She keped them in the same poison. She just had to stretch her legs. Once she was ready to be fucked again she lowed herself down but made a mistake. Instead of the twins dicks enter her puss it entered her ass. Harley was shocked but yet it felt good at the same time. She started to ride on their dicks once again. The three of them began to moan again. The twins where close to their third dry cum of the day. Harley pulled out and the twins and Harley did different sex poisons. Doggie style four times where she was sucking on one of the twin's dick. While the other twin fucked her in the ass and then pussy.

Each dry cum and Harley's squirting they changed it up. Missionary twice where the twins took turns fucking her pussy and ass at the same time. The last sex act of the day was back to riding both Lewie and Beast dick with her pussy. That day not only Harley now had the Diaz Card to use it for when ever she wanted, but also the twins lost their virginity before Ethan. However Harley having the card did not last long as she got caught by one of her siblings to not to tell anyone. From that day on Harley had been having sex with Lewie and Beast when she could not get it from Aidan at times. Harley is still waiting for her sibling that caught her and the twins to cash it in the Diaz Card.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this story. Please let me know what you though of this story. Also should there be a part 2 if so what sibling now has The Diaz Card? If I get 5+ requests to do a part 2 I will do it. **NOTE**: It would be awhile before I do as I have lots of reqests that still need to be done.


End file.
